Don't Dream It's Over
by Sapphyr Black
Summary: Takes place a while after the movie: Will and Elizabeth's marriage has hit a bump, but something happens to her, it's up to Will to get her back with the help of Captain Jack Sparrow and an unexpected crew of a mysterious stolen ship. RR. Completed!
1. A rough spot

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean nor do I own any of the characters from it such as Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow and so on. However I do love Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom ^_~* Anyway, I do own the plot and idea of my story and some of the characters not known from the movie. So on you go and my author's note will be at the bottom for your viewing pleasure.  
  
Rating: PG-13 Just like the movie, for violence (Sword fighting and such), language and some sexual content (Not much and not descriptive.)  
  
Time Setting: After the movie takes place.  
  
Now onto the story . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"William Turner, this will be the third time this week that you have had to work earlier and end later!" Elizabeth Turner's voice rang out through the entire Turner house.  
  
Will sighed and, with slumped shoulders, made his way over to his wife. They had been married no longer or less then four months and most of their time together had been spent arguing. They had argued over their share of petty things such as food, housing, furniture and such, but they had also had their share of arguing over important details such as their future, which wasn't look quite bright at the moment and they had argued over children and whether or not to have them. Elizabeth had been wanting children for the longest time; her mind had been set on having children the day after their wedding. Will, on the other hand, believed that they weren't quite ready to have children. In the mean time, Will had been working harder to supply the British navy with swords fit for the king, he had been arriving to the blacksmith shop at a bright 5 o'clock in the morning almost weekly and ending past 10 o'clock in the evening. It had began to get on Elizabeth's nerves, she had rarely seen her husband in almost a week.  
  
"Elizabeth, please, don't start this again. You know as well as I that we need the money to be able to support a family in the future." Will tried to sooth his wife, but she would not have it.  
  
"And our future, dear William, is not looking very bright." She lowered her eyes to him and turned her back on him. He placed a hand on her shoulder that she immediately shook off.  
  
"You know that I detest arguing with you. If you see it like that then why did you marry me in the first place and not the commodore?" He replied, the tone in his voice a bit shaky. He raised an eyebrow questioning her.  
  
"Well I . . .I thought I loved you." She said lowering her head a bit and looking at the ground, a tinge of sadness in her voice. She fiddled with a small golden triangle that clung to the end of a silver chain that hung around her neck.  
  
"You thought?" He questioned her once more.  
  
She turned around to face him, her eyes looking straight into his, "And now my mind has changed."  
  
He stood shocked, not quite believing his ears, her mind had changed, she didn't love him anymore, how could that be? "Then I hate to see you suffer any longer being married to a mere blacksmith such as I. As of this moment we shall be divorced." His voice faltering a bit as the word 'divorce' left his mouth.  
  
"Will, I'm sorry, maybe we can work it out, I doubt it has to be that drastic." Her mind seemed to panic, she pleaded with him.  
  
"Elizabeth, you don't love me anymore, at least not as much as you used to, maybe we rushed things a bit after all we were married a week after Jack had escaped." Will pointed out, that day was embedded in the back of his mind, the day that Jack Sparrow had escaped. His dramatic speech had been interrupted by an unlucky tumble over the back of the wall, but he still managed to get away and the British navy had not been able to find him.  
  
"Will, I do love you, can't you see? That's why I argue with you, I never see you. You are always working and if not working then resting and I dare not wake you," She felt her eyes sting with the salt of tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I wish it were as if Jack were back, he seemed to bring us closer than we are now."  
  
"Maybe that was because one of us was always near the brink of death when with him." He felt a small chuckle form in the back of his throat. "Enough dwelling on past memories, we need to rest, we'll talk more of this in the morning. I shall sleep in the guest room for tonight."  
  
Elizabeth sighed and kissed Will on the cheek before turning and making her way up the stairs and into their master bedroom. Will soon followed, but instead of following the hall straight into the largest bedroom in the house, he turned left into one of the four smaller guestrooms.  
  
He unbuttoned his dusty brown vest that contained small patches of burn marks and folded it on a chair. He unbuttoned his shirt only half way and found the climate surrounding him too cold to leave a bare chest open to the air of the night and too warm to leave the shirt on. He slipped in between the covers of the bed and laid his head down upon the fluffy pillow behind him. He had just begun to shut his eyes when the windows on the opposite side of the room burst open from a force of wind. The chilling wind seemed to make the white translucent curtains tremble as the air rushed into the room. Will opened his eyes and shoved the covers back then made his way over to the windows. He grabbed both side of the windows and gazed out over the buildings and streets of Port Royal. He could barely make out the port; a misty fog had rolled in over the ocean and had blanketed the town as the night progressed. He sighed and began to shut the doors when two ships in the harbor caught his eye, one containing black and torn sails and the other looked remarkably like the Dauntless. Will shook his head once before looking back to the port only to find his vision obscured by the fog.  
  
The Black Pearl is back? No, that couldn't be, Will thought to himself. If it were true that would mean that Jack was back and Jack never returned to the same port more than once with the exception of Tortuga. He turned around and made way to his bed, slipping under the covers and extinguishing the flame of the lamp. For a moment longer his eyes remained on the window and his thoughts remained on the Black Pearl before drifting off into a night of trouble dreams and restless slumber. 


	2. A rude awakening

The young blacksmith did indeed have troubled dreams that night; he tossed and turned from side to side throughout the night. The fog had blanketed the entire town, only tops of houses protruded the misty top, which could only be made out in the highest room of the Governor's mansion. The moonlight eerily lit the town and it's dirt streets. Will shot up in the guest bed at the sound of a crash coming from downstairs. He shoved the sheets aside and grabbed the sword that rested next to the bed. He unsheathed it and held it ready to attack anything that moved next. He opened the door and gazed around the hallway. He stepped outside and began to walk down the grand staircase of the house when he stopped in his tracks only to find the entire downstairs trashed. Mirrors were broken, china and glass smashed on the floor, carpets and drapes shredded. He made his way into the large kitchen from where the echoing crash had originated and found the pots and pans on the floor along with the fresh corpses of the chef and Elizabeth's trusted maid. He attempted to step over their lifeless bodies without stepping in their freshly oozing crimson blood. The blood had already pooled around their bodies and began staining the floorboards. He made his way over to the pantry when he was nearly hit by a small bag of sugar and then an empty glass bottle. He stepped aside and managed his way into the pantry. He recognized a figure standing there searching through the cabinets and shelves. He grabbed the figure's shoulder and dragged him out of the pantry and into the vague light of the kitchen.  
  
"Well if it isn't Jack Sparrow," Will said, a tinge of anger flowing in his voice.  
  
"Captain, boy, it's Captain Jack Sparrow now that I got me ship back," The old captain replied taking a swig of rum.  
  
"And what brings you back here?" Will said more in a demanding way instead of a questioning one. He held up his sword to the throat of Jack.  
  
"Now listen 'ere Will," he tittered a bit before resting an elbow on the countertop, "I over 'eard that you be in a spot o' danger, you and your bonnie lass. 'ow is she doin' by the way mate?"  
  
"Elizabeth's fine, she's been a bit testy with me lately and I fear that we might be over." Will answered regrettably.  
  
"I'm sorry to 'ear that, but it's for the better eh?" Jack said giving Will a slap on the back, "You be back in the market for women now and what a wonderful market it is."  
  
"Now why are you here again? Back in Port Royal?" Will changed the subject, shifting a bit on his feet and leaning next to Jack on the countertop.  
  
"Oh, that, right. Well, ye and your lass be in a bit o' danger. Did ye give 'er anythin' for a weddin' gift?" Jack inquired a small smirk on his face.  
  
Will studied Jack for a moment, "Of course I did! I gave her a necklace with a pendant that you gave to me."  
  
"Oh, oops," Jack let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Oops?" Will stood up straight in front of the other man.  
  
"Yea' well, where be the lass mate?" Jack pushed himself up as well and looked around the destroyed kitchen and hallway.  
  
"Up in her chambers sleeping." He thought about his comment for a moment before bolting out of the kitchen and up the staircase. Jack sighed heavily and took another swig of rum before following him. Will lift up his leg to give the master bedroom door a good kicked to force it open only to find the door begin to swing open a bit. He relaxed and opened the door all the way. He stepped inside the room and Jack strolled around it. The room, itself, was trashed as well, curtains shredded, belongings thrown everywhere and the sheets strewn all over the room. Will ran over to the bed before checking the closet and such. He then ran over to the open window of the room, the shredded curtains billowing in the faint wind.  
  
"Elizabeth!" He yelled out the open window.  
  
"She gone Will, they've taken 'er. I doubt yellin' at the top o' your bloody lungs will bring 'er back." Jack voiced from the door. He leaned against the frame of the door and looked around the room. Will slumped his shoulders before beginning to pace around the room.  
  
"What do you mean? Who's taken Elizabeth?" Will questioned frantically.  
  
"You know who Will." Jack tossed the empty rum bottle behind him into the hallway followed by the sound of the glass shattering upon impact.  
  
"But you killed Barbossa, he can't be back." Will yelled at Jack.  
  
"Barbossa's dead, I'll give you that, but wha' about 'is crew?" Jack lifted an eyebrow at Will. Will stopped his pacing and turned to Jack.  
  
"His crew? They'd need a captain, they couldn't come up with a plan like this one their own." Will pointed out as he made his way over to Jack.  
  
"No, o' course they can't, they 'ave a captain, a new one. A be'er one, one that knows what 'e's doin'." Jack stood up and met Will half way.  
  
"And who might that be?" Will questioned Jack straight in the face.  
  
"That's what we need to find out now isn't it?" Jack turned and made his way down to the open front door, Will at his heels. "Follow me boy, we're goin' to find Elizabeth."  
  
Will stood in front of the door blocking Jack's way out. Jack halted in his steps and drew his head back a bit.  
  
"And let me guess, we're going to commandeer a ship again is that right Jack?" he spat at him.  
  
"No me lad, we've got the Black Pearl now, she's in the port. Follow me." He said pushing Will aside and making his way outside and down to the port, Will following obediently.  
  
~ So that was the Black Pearl I saw through the fog earlier. ~ Will thought as they reached the wooden-planked dock of the Port Royal port.  
  
"No, no, no." Jack muttered as he ran to the empty spot where the Black Pearl was once docked. "They took 'er, they took the Pearl."  
  
"Great! Now how are we supposed to find Elizabeth?" Will questioned as he tossed his hand up in the air.  
  
"We 'ave to get the Pearl back! We're takin' that ship." He took a step towards the other ship in port.  
  
"Jack, no, we're not commandeering another ship, we're not stealing another ship out of Port Royal!" Will tried to talk Jack out of it, but Jack had already started to make his way onto the ship.  
  
"Listen 'ere boy, it's not stealin', it's borrowin' without the intention of returning. Until I get the Pearl back that is." Jack said as he took ahold of the wheel. He felt along the wood slowly before realizing that Will was probably watching. Will wandered around the deck, his hands in his pockets. Jack looked around before widening his eyes a bit and running down off the ship and onto the dock. He ran around to find the ship's name and read it slowly before opening his eyes further and dropping his mouth a bit and reading the name aloud.  
  
"The Mimosa," he said aloud to himself.  
  
"What did you say Jack?" Will questioned from the dock.  
  
"I know this ship." Jack whispered in a frightened voice.  
  
~*~*~ Note- Ok, sorry if this isn't long, I can't quite tell if my font is 10 on Word and not on Fanfiction.net. Anyway . . .the next chapter is going to be very fun to write . . .for me anyway and I was so happy to add Jack in this chapter. He's such a fun character to write, plus he's damn sexy just like Orli!! * Squeal * Well . . will update soon! ~*~*~ 


	3. The Mimosa

Jack re-read the name once more before he shook his head and quickly jetted his eyes around him before rushing back onto the deck of the ship. Will ran over to Jack, his face looking slightly confused.  
  
"Jack, wha . . ?" He was cut off by the captain who had jolted up to check the readied sails.  
  
"We 'aven't the time boy. Ready the sails, we're in a 'urry." He spoke fast, a slight slur to his words as the rum slowly affected his mind. He swaggered a bit as he walked towards the wheel.  
  
"What's the hurry?" Will questioned from the last remaining sail.  
  
"I'll explain later. Everythin' ready mate?" He jolted his head around the deck as if in search of someone or any sign of someone. Will made his way over to Jack, a look of extreme confusion on his face.  
  
"Everything's a go captain." Will slumped against the wood paneling of the ship. He rested his hands along the railing and the small of his back against the edge. A slight breeze was in the air, not enough to take them at the right speed Jack had wished.  
  
"We need to get out o' 'ere faster." Jack mumbled almost to himself.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why won't you tell me?!" Will yelled as he pushed himself from the railing.  
  
"Shh." Jack motioned as he brought a finger to his lips, "I haven' the time to tell ye yet, once we're out to sea I'll tell ye."  
  
Will slumped against the dark wood in defeat, he wasn't ready to argue with Jack this early in the morning, all he wanted to do was to get out to sea . . .a place he found himself missing quite a lot lately. The sun was just beginning to poke it's head over the horizon painting the sea's sky orange, faint yellow, soft baby doll pink and robin's egg blue. Will gazed up taking in the serenity of it all while the good old captain was trying his hardest to gather up speed. He removed his hat and held down to his chest as he looked up at the sky mumbling something under his lips not loud enough for Will to hear. The still young blacksmith strained to hear the captain's words but failed. Jack pulled the old tattered and beat-up hat back onto his head and returned his other hand back to the wheel.  
  
"What was that Jack?" Will wondered aloud from his resting-place on deck.  
  
"Oh, Wha? Oh that, just a prayer boy, just a prayer." He looked to Will over his shoulder, the sun's ray gleaming off of the gold on his tooth as he spoke.  
  
Will slowly nodded his head and made a small silent 'O' with his mouth before opening his mouth to ask a question, but then shutting it once more and deciding not to ask another question. He knew that if he did, Jack would only give him half an answer if he had decided to give him any answer at all. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down towards the water, finding how soothing it was to watch the waves crash against the ship as Port Royal continued to decrease in size as they sailed away from it. Even the Governor's mansion seemed like a tiny speck which was the only thing Will's eyes could spot from their positioning so far from the port.  
  
A small gust of wind gave the ship little help in picking up speed and Jack muttered a few choice curses under his breath as he found himself failing to pick up speed.  
  
"With a spot o' more wind, this ship could be a clipper!" Jack exclaimed in frustration.  
  
A floorboard gave a slight crack under the weight of someone, Will snapped his head over to the door leading to a flight of stairs. He squinted his eyes a bit only to see nothing but a faint flickering of a candle and a flight of wooden stairs leading down to lower decks. The door creaked as it swung backwards and forwards from the rocking of the ship, the hinges old and slightly rusted from its time out to sea. He turned away after studying the door for a second more before turning away and facing the open air of the sea. The salty air stung his eyes a bit, but nothing he couldn't get used to with time. Jack however loved the feel of the salty sea air on his face. He felt the tingle of the salt stinging his pores, but finding it rather enjoyable and not the least bit painful. He could sense a small storm was waiting in the air, waiting a few more hours until it hit, waiting until they were further out to sea, he didn't care however, they didn't have the time to waste with a storm.  
  
A pair of chocolate brown eyes watched from around the side of the doorway. The small figure tucked a strand of curly blonde hair behind her ear and sprinted down the flight of wooden stairs causing Will to looked back over towards the door only to find nothing again except the strange feeling that he was being watched. Meanwhile in a lower level of the ship, the figure made it's way over to a small group.  
  
"Cap'n, there are men on our ship." A female voice whispered as she tucked another strand of blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
On the top deck, the door swayed until finally it slammed shut from the force of a strong gust of wind.  
  
"Now that's the kind o' wind I'm talkin' about!" Jack grinned as the wind picked up a bit, carrying them faster ahead towards the horizon. The door to the lower levels slammed open against the hard wood paneling of the doorway.  
  
"Well if it isn't Jack Sparrow!" A voice protruded from the doorway, a very feminine voice.  
  
Jack held up his pointer finger and shut his eyes for a moment, "Cap'n love, it's Cap'n Jack Sparrow." He turned around to face a small yet efficient crew of female pirates, their captain apparently in the front. He took a step towards her, his arms out inviting her for a hug of some sort. "Caley love!"  
  
"Don't give me that Jack! Luv this!" The women brought her arm and hand back, her palm straightforward giving Jack no time to recoil and slapped him hard across the face. The impact sent his face to the side, his jaw throbbing and the female captain's hand burning after the slap. She shook her hand a few times while Jack rubbed the side of his face, slightly red with the imprint of a hand. Will placed a hand on the captain's back.  
  
"Let me guess, you didn't deserve that one either?" Will questioned looking from the woman to Jack.  
  
"No, I did." Jack began to stand up straight again as the other captain nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"First ye stole me ship! Then . . .oh then ye assaulted me crew!" She hollered directly at Jack as she counted what he had done on her fingers.  
  
"It was all in good fun luv." Jack smiled up at her which got him one more good slap.  
  
"It's only assault if ye don't like it ma'am!" A girl with auburn hair piped up behind the group.  
  
"Belay that talk Ray!" The female captain snapped and Ray sunk down behind the group. "Now what ye be doin' 'ere on me ship Jack? I thought ya died when yer crew marooned ye on that island."  
  
"Ya well, ye forgot one thing luv, I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow." He said a teasing grin upon his face.  
  
"Katrina, man the ship while we take care of these . . ." the captain paused for a moment surveying both men. "These thieves."  
  
"Thieves? We're not thieves miss, you must understand," Will was cut off by the snapping of the female captain.  
  
"Ye won't speak until ye've been spoken to, is that understandable?" she questioned as she let her eyes roam over his body before snapping her head to Jack as he began to speak.  
  
"Caley, I wasn't stealin' this time I swear. I was goin' to return yer ship, I swear on my word." Jack tried to bargain with the captain.  
  
"You and I both know 'ow good a Pirate's word is Sparrow." She spat back at him as her crew began to tie them up.  
  
"And who do we 'ave 'ere?" the spy from earlier nuzzled up against Will, her blonde curly hair falling around her face and onto Will's shoulder.  
  
"The name's Will Turner, I'm a blacksmith and son of Bootstrap Bill Turner." Will announced realizing that they'd recognize the name of his father and hopefully release him and Jack, to much disappointment, it didn't work. The girls began to move Jack and Will over towards the plank. Two or three girls held onto Will, locking arms with him, their hands roaming across his smooth, clothed chest. Will put up a small fight against them trying to get to Jack.  
  
"Don't ye think yer being a bit hasty Caley?" Jack questioned as he was pushed up onto the thick strip of wood that stuck out from the ship. The female captain unsheathed her cutlass and held it up to Jack's back.  
  
"It's better than a good long taste o' the cat now isn't it?" Caley said with a small smile.  
  
"I'd prefer to just stay on the ship and stop Barbossa's crew." Jack turned around, his hands now tied in front of him. At the name of Barbossa, Caley lowered her cutlass a bit and stood there for a moment.  
  
"And what about Barbossa's crew?" She questioned, partially mocking him, not quite believing him and tilting her head to the side a bit also in curiosity.  
  
"They're back an' 'ave a new cap'n." He faced them, still standing on the plank, hands still bond together. Caley sheathed her cutlass and grabbed Jack violently, nearly making him topple over onto her. She released Jack and then released Will, giving them permission to stay aboard her ship.  
  
"One rule, 'owever boys, we're in charge, ye listen to us now. Show 'em to their quarters ladies." Caley gave them a sideways grin as she made her way up to the wheel and letting Katrina go down to the lower levels as the sun made it's trail up into the center of the sea sky.  
  
~*~ Author's note: Alrighty . . .sorry it's taken so long to update, I had been planning to for a while, just never had the time with everything such as sports and Otakon coming up soon. Anyway, I hope this was long enough for you and had some more stuff going on. Believe me, none of these girls are Mary-Sue's . . .or at least I hope not, some are more of comic relieves then anything. Anyway, please review and if you have any ideas for this fanfic such as romantic couples and such, you can e-mail me at neoriflechick02@hotmail.com. Anyway, next chapter will be describing some of the crewmembers such as the captain Caley, Katrina and others . . . hope you continue to read and enjoy! Luv and peace! Please review! ~*~ 


	4. Aboard the Black Pearl

~*~ "Arr. I'm curious, after killing me what was it ye be planning on doing next?" There stood Barbossa, Jack's mutinous first mate and, at that time, Captain of the Black Pearl. He held out the silver knife, the tip dripping fresh red blood from his chest, the same knife that had protruded his chest seconds before, the same knife that Elizabeth had stabbed him with. Elizabeth screamed, shouldn't he have died? There really was a curse, he's not of the living she thought to herself.  
  
She took off out the door of the captain's dining quarters and out into the cold air and the darkness of the night, the silver moon shone brightly up in the sky. She screamed hard again, skeletons, they were everywhere, they were everywhere that the crew should be. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, bone men to her right swabbing the decks, the dead above her hoisting the sails and readying the masts. More were up ahead, to her left and behind her, she had no where to go, she fell through an open square in the deck and landed on a sheet. She was tossed up in the air again and landed back down on the sheet all the while screaming at the top of her lungs. The skeletons were toying with her, she had never been more scared in her entire life. She finally felt a bony arm wrap itself around her waist and swing her off, she felt safe for a moment before gazing at her rescuer, a fellow skeleton, dreadlocks piled on the top of his skull. He dropped her down and Barbossa made his way out to her, still hidden by the shadows, the skeletal crew watching.  
  
"Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living and so we cannot die but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing, not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, not the warmth of a woman's flesh." The old captain reached out for her in the moonlight, his hand disintegrating to bone and rotting flesh right before her eyes.  
  
"You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner ; you're in one!" He took a bottle of red wine in his hand, his entire body over taken by bones and rotting flesh. He bit the cork out and spit it off to the side, letting the liquid pour into his mouth and traveling through his rib cage, soaking through the rips and tears that would be his shirt, staining his entire midsection blood red.  
  
Elizabeth screamed, she ran into the door closest to her, the one she was thrown in upon her arrival on the Black Pearl. Barbossa slammed the door shut behind her. She could hear his cold, sinister laugh taunting her followed by the bellowing of his crew laughing along, entertained by her fear.  
  
"What are ye looking at? Back to work!" She heard Barbossa's booming voice holler at his crew as he threw the empty bottle at the door, letting the glass shatter against the wood.  
  
Elizabeth curled in a corner, her knees brought all the way up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. Her hands were grasped together so tight that her knuckles had begun to turn white. She took short, shallow breaths, her fear overcoming her. The shadows of the skeletal crew danced along the walls of her quarters from the moonlight through her windows. ~*~  
  
Elizabeth woke up screaming, her hair slightly damp from sweat. She shot up in the bed, at first not realizing where she was. Her head jolted around the room, her mind coming to the final realization that she was, again, in the quarters of the Black Pearl. Barbossa's crew outside her doors yet again, the only difference this time was that they were no longer cursed and their captain was no longer Barbossa. She wiped the sweat from her brow and took a long deep breath, her hand absent-mindedly going along the chain of her necklace down to the gold triangular pendant. She clasped it in her hand and gazed to the window next to the door. She jumped from the bed with a startled scream to find the face of Pintel, the shorter and chubbier of the two pirates that had taken her from her house not more than a few months ago under Barbossa's orders. His beady little eyes looked at her and a small grin crossed over his face as he tilted his head to the side.  
  
" 'Ello poppet." He whispered to her.  
  
She grabbed for her blankets, not quite sure if she was decent. He opened the door, Ragetti by his side rubbing his misbehaving eye.  
  
"I said stop rubbin' it." Pintel gave Ragetti and small hit in the stomach halting Ragetti's rubbing, "Ye remember me don'tcha poppet?" he questioned Elizabeth.  
  
"Ya poppet." Ragetti echoed with a small chuckle.  
  
"Of course I do. What do you want?" she spat at them releasing her death grip on her sheets feeling only slightly more comfortable to the realization that she was in her nightgown.  
  
"We want noffin' to do with ye, it's our cap'n who wants to see ya," Pintel replied, "Just follow us, he wants to have ya for a late night . . .talk."  
  
Elizabeth rose from her bed without argument and followed them out of the chambers. She looked around, the ship seemed a bit more fixed up than it had been months ago, but when she had last seen the ship, Jack had become the captain once again. The pair led her down a flight of stairs and into a very well lit room, by the looks of it, it must've been used as the captain's quarters. There were empty jugs of rum piled in the right-hand corner in the front of the room, a table against the far wall, two chairs adorning it, one opposite the other. A small bed, more of a cot rested in the far left-hand corner of the room with nothing more than a pillow and one or two blankets. It was bare for Elizabeth's standards, nothing compared to her house back home.  
  
The two gave a small chuckle as they shut the door behind her. She surveyed the room only to find not one occupant until after a few moments of waiting, the door re-opened. She turned around to stand face to face with a pirate. A tall, well-built man with stringy shoulder-length black hair and a twisted black beard. He was a good two or three heads taller than Elizabeth and he smelt of old dry rum. His skin was tan and aged from it's years out at sea and he wore a stone-like face.  
  
"You have something that we want." He spoke, a hint of a Bristol-accent rolling from his tongue.  
  
"And . .and what might that be sir?" she questioned as she took a step back.  
  
"This," He reached towards her, seizing the pendant on the end of her necklace in his sandy palm. "We need it and only ye can open it."  
  
"Open what? I'm afraid I don't quite understand you, captain . ." She stuttered for a moment not knowing this new captain's name.  
  
"Captain Blackbeard lass. Open the treasure o' course. Ye got the key and we need it, only ye can open it since ye be the one who took the key from it's restin' spot." He explained after giving her his name.  
  
"You must have me confused with someone else Captain . . .Blackbeard." She paused for a moment, the memory of hearing about this pirate before coming to her mind.  
  
"What be yer name lass?" He inquired his head tilted slightly to the side in wonder.  
  
"Elizabeth.:" She said plainly not bothering to give her last name, especially with the time she's going through, she didn't know whether to give the last name of Turner or her maiden and rightful name of Swann.  
  
"Well Elizabeth ye be the key . ." The towering captain was cut off.  
  
"You must have the wrong person, I insist, I never took this from any treasure. My husband, as a wedding gift, gave it to me on our wedding day. Captain Jack Sparrow handed him it . .. " She slowed down for a moment, her mind connecting the pieces together to this odd puzzle. "That's it! It was Jack," she said quietly to herself.  
  
"What be that missy?" He leaned closer to her apparently missing the last part of what she said.  
  
"I believe that it was Captain Jack Sparrow who took this key sir, he's the captain of this ship in fact. Him and my husband will be here any second to come and rescue me, an able crew at hand. You have made a grave mistake in taking me captain, a very grave one indeed." She said, snatching her necklace back from his hand. The gold lightly hitting her sternum upon contact.  
  
"Those are strong words for one as helpless as yer self lassie, you don't quite know of the position that yer in. Let 'em come, as long as the one I be needed comes along. So this Jack Sparrow fella's the one we need? So be it." He gave a small chuckle as he opened the door to Pintel and Ragetti standing awaiting orders. "Take 'er back to 'er quarters. We be after this Cap'n Jack Sparrow now."  
  
Next thing Elizabeth knew, she was being pushed from the room by a strong hand of the new captain and falling forward into Ragetti.  
  
"Jack Sparrow now eh? 'e just seem to be everywhere these days." Pintel said to Elizabeth.  
  
"Didn't we kill 'im last time?" Ragettis wondered as they both took Elizabeth by arm and led her up the stairs.  
  
"No ye bloody fool, 'e got away cause we became 'uman." Pintel jerked giving Ragetti a hard smack to the back of the head.  
  
"Oh, ya, that's right." He nodded, slightly rubbing the back of his now throbbing head.  
  
They both shoved Elizabeth back into 'her' quarters and shut the door. Pintel lowered his head back down to the window and gave her a small wave along with a grand smile.  
  
"Nighty night poppet." He said in an almost teasing voice. Elizabeth wrung the pillow tight in her hands as she heard Ragetti echoing what Pintel had just said, but adding a small chuckle afterwards as though he found it funny. Elizabeth didn't find it funny, she didn't find it funny one bit.  
  
"You all just wait, they're coming for me and you are all in for it," she said to herself as she tossed the pillow back down onto the bed and let her body fall down upon the bed as well. She curled up and attempted to fall back asleep, hoping that this time there would be no more nightmares.  
  
~*~Note: Alright, well, for those who didn't know, this is what is happening to Elizabeth as Jack and Will are being 'mistreated' by the new crew of female pirates. And the part at the top with these ~*~ ~*~ around them signify the dream that Elizabeth is having . . well nightmare that she is having of that night when she was last on the Black Pearl. Next chapter will go back to Jack and Will. I hope you liked this chapter. .I was listening to the soundtrack while I was writing it so I hope it all ended well. Please review and keep readin' I'll be updating faster from now on!!!~*~ 


	5. Piratesses, swords and bows

Captain Caley McGraw, not the most fearsome of pirates out on the high seas, with her shoulder length wavy mahogany brown hair held back by a faded red bandana. Her emerald green eyes seemed a bit out of place for a pirate of her stature, well any pirate for that matter. However, her clothes signified her as a pirate with her brown knickers, long sleeved white shirt dirtied by years at sea, patched red vest and knee high black boots, her good hoop earrings also signed that she was a pillager. There she stood as the sun rose into the center of the sky, steering her ship, the Mimosa. It had long been in her possession, her deceased brother had built it before his date with the gallows. She had nearly escaped death a few times herself, once with the help of Captain Sparrow, something that would never be admitted by her. Her hands were a bit rough from the years of being against hard wood and sand, it made it easier to steer. Jack made his way up from the lower deck, not being noticed by Caley as he swaggered up behind her and gave her a slight hard tap on her back with his finger. She spun around ending face to face with the old captain of the Pearl, their faces only inches.  
  
"I thought I told ye to remain in lower decks until further orders, did I not?" She questioned rather harshly as she turned back around to continue steering the ship.  
  
"Aye, ye did, but ye remember, I'm a captain and I can't stay down there for very long," He pleaded as he clasped his hands together and walked around her to face her.  
  
"There was a time when you could stay down there all day 'n' night if I be rememberin' correctly," she glared daggers, if looks could kill, he'd be dead a hundred times over.  
  
"I do remember that, but only you could keep me down there," he grinned at her before continuing, his grin fading as he spoke, "But ye see, I'm a cap'n so I see it fit to sail this ship to where need be."  
  
"'Tis me ship Sparrow, now go where you belong," she hollered, leaning over the wheel and yelling into his face. He winced a bit at her 'grave' mistake.  
  
"It's Cap'n luv, cap'n and the bow IS where I belong!" He hollered back, his patience waning.  
  
She looked at him with a sideways smirk, a look that made his stomach hide in fright of what was going on in her twisted mind. "You are daft aren't you?" he questioned as she grabbed him by the arm roughing and bringing him to the very front of the ship.  
  
"Only as daft as you are CAP'N Sparrow," she smiled an acidic smile as she grabbed some rope in one hand, Jack in the other, he gave a very large gulp before being hoisted up on the very bow of the ship.  
  
The next thing Jack knew, ropes were suspending him by the ornament of the ship directly on the very bow of the ship. If the rope were to break, he would fall crashing to the waves and be lost to Davy Jones's locker.  
  
"I believe she took that a bit too literally," he whispered under his breath, making no attempt to free himself, knowing that the only consequence of freeing himself would result in him falling to an untimely death, after all he was too 'young' to die.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile in the lower decks ~*~  
  
Will was being pressed against by one particular girl, luckily he had finally found out her name, Samantha Reed. She apparently was the most into boys or men, for the two others just sat next to him looking at him and taking him in. The girl from earlier, Ray, sat to his right playing with her straight auburn hair, apparently bored from doing nothing. He stood up for a moment, unsheathing his sword to admire his craftsmanship. It was indeed a fine sword, gold woven into the handle, the blade perfectly sculpted and forged. A yell and the sound of another sword being unsheathed broke his thoughts. Katrina Pryce held her cutlass up to the throat of Will, her eyes looking over at him, watching him.  
  
"Put it away," she stated plainly yet firmly.  
  
"I'm only admiring the craftsmanship," he replied showing her the sword for a moment before taking it back, placing the handle in his hands.  
  
"It must've taken you a while to forge such a blade, my compliments, but put it away," she demanded, her english very well taught, very unlike a pirate.  
  
How did she know that he had forged the blade himself, Will wondered before putting on a stone hard face, "No."  
  
At this point, Samantha rose from her seat and whispered into Will's ear, "Ye don't want to be doin' that. She's the best swordsman in these seas, only lost once to Sparrow."  
  
He tilted his head to the side and looked at Kat with curiousity, "Really? Lost once to Sparrow?"  
  
"That be none of your business!" She spat at him, her crystal-like blue eyes catching Will off-guard.  
  
Samantha pulled on Will's shoulder to attempt to get him to lean towards her, he was a good head or two taller than she was. "She has a good foot- length scar on her left shoulder blade from their duel, it was awful, her left arm has never been the same,"  
  
Will nodded for the information, but doubted that he needed to know that, but maybe for further reference. He turned his attention back to Katrina and for some odd reason, his stomach flipped over. Her raven black hair was pulled back by knotty piece of rope while some strands framed her face. Her skin was tan from being out in the sun very often luckily there were no signs of skin cancer yet. She wore black knickers, a white shirt, black knee high boots, a navy blue vest and a black sash around her waist proving that she indeed have a wonderful figure, the sash showing off her slender waist. His thoughts were interrupt by a sword coming straight towards his midsection, he blocked it with his sword taking a step back.  
  
"I said to put it away mate, but ya didn't listen did ya?" She questioned as she lunged forward, thrusting with her sword.  
  
"No I didn't," Will replied as he blocked her move, and then attacked her himself, but only to be blocked by her sword. The other girls backed off to a corner as Will and Kat began moving around the room, Kat nearly knocking Will's shoulder once or twice. Their duel began to get really heated, at one point it seemed Will was winning until Kat grabbed a rafter, flipped and swung at his head, luckily he ducked. Will could hear Samantha scream when his head was threatened by the sword, he couldn't help but smirk. She was good, probably was one of the best swordsmen out there, her moves were amazing. She charged him, he moved to the side sending her sword in contact with the wood of the ship. He moved away, her sword buried in the wood, he made his move, his sword swung at her until he felt a large surge of pain from his stomach.  
  
Kat could almost get her sword out when Will took advantage and charge her, she spotted him out of the corner of her eye. She did the first thing to come to mind, send him a good kick to the stomach. Once he barreled back a bit, he stumbled over towards her, attempting to still catch his lost breath. She took advantage and kicked the hand holding his sword, sending the sword into the air. She caught it with her left hand and removed her sword with her right hand, holding them both to the fallen Will's neck.  
  
"I told you to put it away, next time listen," She warned as she flipped his sword in her hand, catching it by the blade very carefully and handed it back to its master before sheathing her cutlass.  
  
"And what if I don't?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
She didn't reply, just made her way back over to the corner where she stood before, this time he noticed that her left hand seemed to shake a bit. Something about her fascinated him, maybe it was her swordsmen ship, he had never seen a woman fight like that. She cheated, she was a pirate so of course she won, pirates never fight by the rules or fight fair, but then again, Will was a pirate as well.  
  
~*~*~*~ A/N: Alrightly, I'm putting this chapter up now because I'm going away for a good 3.5 days to Baltimore. I apologize for any typos at the moment, they will be fixed upon my return, I'm writing this early in the morning before I am picked up to leave. I hope this keeps you all entertained for that time that I'm gone because as soon as I get home, I'm adding another chapter, think you can wait that long? I'm sorry to make you guys, but please review! It would be greatly appreciated, thanks! Drink up me 'arties Yo Ho!!! ~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Of arguments and Rum Rum and more Ru...

"Will you let me down?!" Jack hollered as he swung his legs back and forth hitting the hard warm wood of the ship with the heels of his black boots.  
  
Caley leaned over the top of the bow and tilted her head to the side, her wavy hair moving to one shoulder. She gave him a side smile and tucked the hair behind her ear as it began to fall into her face, the wind beating against her cheeks.  
  
"Come now Jack, don't tell me you're scared," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Me? Scared? And I thought you were daft before. You've had your fun, now bring me up." He replied as he tilted his head backwards to look up at her. He winced as the setting sun shone in his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Fine, if it'll stop your complainin'," She sighed heavily and hoisted Jack back up on the deck. He smiled as she leaned over him to untie the heavy and tightly knotted ropes that had bound him earlier to the very front of the ship. She leaned up against him, he could feel her form against his as she began to untie the knots just behind his shoulders. As soon as he was untied and free, he leaned over and softly ran a rough finger down Caley's cheek, a side-smile crossing his face.  
  
"Thanks love," He whispered to her only to have his hand bat away with a great force.  
  
""Don't you start with me Sparrow!" She screamed as she stormed over to the wheel again to regain steering of the ship.  
  
Jack tossed his arms helplessly into the air as he rolled his eyes and walked over to her.  
  
"Wha' did I do now Caley?" He questioned as he took a stand in front of her.  
  
She wanted to walk away, but to abandon ship with no one to steer was unthinkable. She was the captain and therefore she was stuck looking at the face of the other captain. A slight breeze blew by, sending Jack's matted and untidy hair softly over his shoulders as his head bobbed a little bit. He crossed his arms across his chest waiting for an answer. The opening of his shirt also opened up freely to the wind, showing the top of his smooth bare chest. The beads of his hair clinked together a few times before he heard her sigh heavily and drop her hands down by her sides.  
  
"Jack, why must ye be like that?" She lowered her eyes and slumped her shoulders in defeat. She didn't want to let her guard down, she needed to remain the captain that she had always been.  
  
He took a step towards her unfolding his arms and reached one hand out to her to touch her shoulder. "Be like what?"  
  
She turned away from him, jerking her shoulder away out of his reach. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting his. "Be the way that you are." He could see the look in her eyes, a look of disappointment and longing. A look relating to the look a child gives something that they want, but know that they can't have.  
  
"Caley . .." He reached out to her but she walked down to the lower level before he could grab her. He sighed before slumping his shoulders and falling backwards against the wood. He knew he was no good with sentimental stuff, he didn't know what to say. That look was given between the two once before and, if he remembered correctly, it was he who was giving her that look at that time. He looked down to the planks of the floor, his eyes running from plank to plank before he pushed himself up from the wood and made his way down to the lower level as well.  
  
~*~*~ Lower Level ~*~*~  
  
Rum was being passed around like wild, almost every crewmember on the ship had a bottle or jug of rum in their hand with the exception of Will. He made himself quite comfortable in a far corner away from all the drinking especially since Samantha kept looking at him as she chugged her rum. Caley made her way in and grabbed one of the largest jugs in the room, filled to the brim with rum. She chugged away a little less then half on her first swig. Kat was no where to be found in the room and the sun was setting over the horizon, stars were making their way out to paint the sky and the moon was beginning to become very visible. Another girl had made her way into the room, a girl by the name of Anna Brannigan, she had one of the smaller bottles in her hand and only took small sips of rum at a time. She was laughing hysterically at a joke Ray had made. Most of the crew were drunk as dogs already, Will had never seen women drink so much. Soon Jack entered as well, apparently semi-drunk already, and grabbed a jug of rum. He sat himself down in between Ray and Anna and chugged at the rum. At one point during the 'party', Samantha nearly removed her shirt, she began to bring up the hem of the shirt when Anna gasped and grabbed it and pulled it back down. Caley, within a few jugs, was drunk as a dog as well, everyone was except for Will. He had managed to keep himself sober in the room full of temptation, Jack had even tempted him to a swig of rum. His mind was too full of thoughts to try and drink them all away. He thought of Elizabeth, of Kat and of life as a pirate. He decided to go get a spot of fresh air so he made his way up to the deck of the ship, shutting the door behind him.  
  
As soon as he left and shut the door, Samantha and Anna broke out into a fit of giggles.  
  
"That Will Turner, he's something isn't he?" Anna chuckled, the back of her hand muffling her laughter.  
  
Samantha nodded furiously in agreement. "I want him." She replied and then broke out into more giggles before standing up and holding her hand in the air. "I shall tell him that I'm willing to give myself to him tonight!" She informed before leaving out the door and heading into her room before passing out.  
  
Anna laughed and heard a thud, she winced at the sound and stood up. "Maybe I should check on 'er and make sure she's okay." Soon, she too had left to attempt to hoist Samantha onto her bed from the floor before heading into her room for the remainder of the night.  
  
Ray scooted her way over next to Jack and laid her head on his shoulder, playing with a strand of his hair. "Jack . . ." She let out a small giggle and soon hiccuped after that. Jack pushed her away before helping her to stand up and leading her to the door.  
  
"Maybe it's best if you just went to sleep," He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Only with you," she laughed as she turned back to him.  
  
"It's tempting, but no thanks love," he said almost regrettably as he opened the door and pushed her out of it then returning to his seat. He took one last swig of rum before looking around the room and spotting Caley sitting in a corner, an empty bottle of rum in her hand. "Wha' are ye doing over there by yourself love?"  
  
She looked up with drooping eyes, the alcohol taking effect on her already. She stood up and dropped the jug to the ground with a loud THUD. "I was just ponderin'." She replied as she began to walk towards him, swaggering from side to side a bit.  
  
"Why don't you come over 'ere and think?" he offered as he patted a large empty box carton next to him. She gave him a smile and stood in front of him.  
  
"Ye know somethin' Jack, there's somethin' I've been meanin' to tell ye," she said, a slur in her words and she pointed an unsteady finger at him, teetering on her feet slightly.  
  
"And what's that?" Jack wondered as he tilted his head and looked up at her, clasping his hands in his lap.  
  
Caley leaned down, her face only inches from his, so close Jack could feel and smell her alcohol-ridden breath on his skin. "I doubt ye ever knew this, but I love ye. I want ye and I know it's impossible. Cap'n Sparrow . . ." She didn't finish her sentence before she placed her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him to her, connecting their lips in a drunken kiss. She moved one of her hands around to the back of his head bringing him closer before pulling away, looking into his eyes and leaving the room, slamming the door behind her. She made her way into the captain's quarters and felt the salty sting of tears trailing down her cheeks. She rolled herself over onto her stomach burying her face into her pillow and then later, after a few minutes, passing out from the amount of alcohol that she had consumed.  
  
Jack sat shocked, he was at a lose for words or actions, or maybe that was the effect of the alcohol. He looked at her, his eyes searching her's before watching her turn and exit from the room, slamming the door behind her. He sat there thinking for a moment, not one of the easier things to do when drunk before deciding on going after her. He raised himself from his seat, wobbled a bit as he landed on his feet and swaggered over to the door fumbling with the knob. Finally after opening the door, he surveyed the halls with no trace of her, giving up his search and returning to his quarters. Minutes before Jack passed out, his mind passed over her words before reciting his name, captain included. Maybe they were just a lie, make him feel guilty for the things he had done to her in the past, or maybe she was telling somewhat of the truth in her words. After all, effects of alcohol tend to make a person a bit more honest.  
  
~*~*~Okie dokie, I'm back! Yay! Anyways, I'm in band camp now, I have one week left and about a little less than 2 weeks til my school starts . .hang me now. Anyway, I'm gonna still keep this up, 3 chapters a week until school starts and hopefully end it before school starts. So please leave a review and will update soon. Oh yes, and on a note for my comp., it's acting strange, so that's another reason why my chapters aren't uploaded fast enough, I can't sign into fanfiction.net using my computer. Welp, I'm off and please review!!!~*~*~ 


	7. Where did Will go?

Reminder: This next scene is taking place while the other chapter was taking place, so it's starting from Will leaving the lower decks which would make this entitled: Meanwhile on deck. Just thought I'd clear that up before you continued to read. So here you go and enjoy! Onto the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a warm and calm yet slightly windy night out on the ocean. It was relaxing with a cool breeze blowing past. The horizon was royal blue, nearly black to the naked eye and stretching for miles upon miles. Meanwhile, the stars twinkled high in the sky begging for attention from gazers while the clouds blanketed the navy-blue velvet sky and the moon shone brightly putting even the brightest stars to shame. The wooden deck of the Mimosa was illuminated by the moonlight even down to fine golden craftsmanship of the railings. The ship was just cruising slowly that night with no one to man the wheel, just one person to watch the bleak horizon. The sound of the cerulean waves smacking up against the hull of the ship was soothing to a pirate's ears. The only sound to break the tranquility was the loud boisterous laughter and conversations taking place below deck.  
  
Will wanted nothing more than to take a nice long breath of fresh salty ocean air to help clear his mind. It was entertaining to watch that number of women drink so heavily, but it was never one of his favorite past-times. He could still hear the women laughing and saying inappropriate comments about him and others. With a heavy sigh, he shook his head and took hold of the dark, smooth, wooden railing leading up to the deck. Slowly, he pulled himself up each stair and finally landed on the wooden planks of the very large deck. The loose strands of his brown hair tickled the sides of his face as the light wind brushed against his body. He shut his eyes for a moment to take in the peacefulness of it all; the stinging of the salt had even subsided by now. He inhaled deeply opening his eyes and caught sight of a figure, a female figure.  
  
He couldn't forget that figure nor the dark colored hair even if it was beautifully illuminated by the moonlight. He could only see her from the back as she was leaning forward onto the railing on the bow of the ship, in other circumstances, he'd consider this very romantic. He opened his mouth to speak, but was beat to it so he shut his mouth in defeat and made his way over to her.  
  
"What brings you up here Will?" Katrina questioned not even feeling the need to turn around to greet him; she already knew he was there. It was strange, she could feel his presence or maybe she had wanted to feel his presence, possibly even hoped that he was there.  
  
He leaned his right arm against the wood next to her and faced her. He followed her gaze up to the stars and then wandered his eyes back to her face. "I needed a breath of air, I don't drink."  
  
She gave off a small laugh and looked to him, breaking her gaze off from the endless night sky. "Then how does one such as yourself travel around with the likes of him?"  
  
He knew who she was talking about, the rum-loving Jack. He smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't quite know exactly, he's Jack."  
  
She nodded with a small smile before tilting her head to the side, her eyes locking with his, "And what brings you to our ship I wonder?"  
  
He wanted to turn his gaze away from her and to the sky, but found his eyes finding hers, "It's rather a long story."  
  
She broke the stare and looked out across the water, the wind softly beating against them both. "I have time, so go ahead, tell me."  
  
He placed both his elbows now on the railing and gazed out across the water as well, the wind now beating against his face. "Elizabeth's been taken by Barbossa's crew and a new captain. They broke in at night and took her, so we're in search for her before it's too late."  
  
"That's not that long after all," Katrina smiled, her eyes taking in Will's facial features. He truly was a handsome man; he had the looks that made her knees weak. He turned his eyes back to her and her knees nearly buckled looking into his chocolate brown eyes. "And Elizabeth would be?" she found herself whispering.  
  
"Elizabeth would be . . . " He paused for a moment thinking how to answer this, "She would be my wife, but not for long. She wants . . she wants a divorce." He found his eyes dropping down to his hands.  
  
She felt her heart sink at the news of a wife, but felt her heart lift at the mention of a divorce. "I'm . . I'm sorry to hear that. How come you have yet to mention her . .if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
How come he hadn't mentioned her was a very good question indeed. Truth be told, she never really had crossed his mind as of late. He found his mind wondering instead to the mysterious girl in front of him, Katrina Pryce. He loved Elizabeth, this was always certain, but for some strange reason he found himself forgetting her and thinking of Kat. He looked across the water once more. "Truth be told, I'm not quite sure, I never found the right time."  
  
She looked at him and placed her hand on the side of his face turning him to face her. The skin of his cheek was smooth except for the stubbly hair on his chin and jawbone. Her eyes quickly took in all of his facial features, his thin jawline, the beautiful make-up of his face, yet her eyes found rest upon his lips. "Will . . I . . " She began to lean towards him, their faces only inches apart as she felt a hand land on her shoulder pushing her back.  
  
"Kat, please." Will replied and he let his hand rest on her thin and slender shoulder, he could tell the skin was soft even through the billowing shirt that she wore.  
  
She turned her face, her cheeks turning a slight shade of scarlet, what was she thinking? "It's not like I was trying to make you forget her!" She turned to leave, but a hand held her there, Will's hand. She looked at him and quickly felt her lips met something, something soft and tender, lips, Will's lips. She found herself pulled forward, her shoulders and chest meeting soft skin, the skin of Will's chest that had been exposed through his shirt.  
  
Will captured her mouth once more after taking a quick breath, his lips meeting her's again. He felt a flood of emotion course through his body and found his hand meeting the side of her waist pulling her closer to him. He found his other hand reaching into her hair, untying the ragged excuse for a ribbon and letting her hair fall around her face.  
  
He broke the kiss and looked down at her, "You don't need to," He found himself whispering into her ear before being pulled into another tempting and sensual kiss, this time his lips parting as well as hers, the kiss searing his lips as his breathing shortened a bit along with hers. He felt her arm snake around his neck and her other hand toyed with the loose strands of hair that had fallen around his face. He felt the swell of her breasts against his chest through her shirt and sighed quietly before breaking the kiss once more. For moment he got caught up in the moment and basically forgot about Elizabeth as he swept Kat off her feet and carried her down to the room he had been occupying for the remainder of the night.  
  
They had both agreed upon entering the room that nothing would be done to be regretted so he slid into bed and pulled her down next to him, her curves fitting tightly against his body. He placed his head above hers and kissed her forehead before slipping an arm around her waist and shutting his eyes, his mind wandering back between Elizabeth Swann Turner and Katrina Pryce.  
  
~*~*~*~A/N: Alright, Alright, Alright . . . you people who hate mary-sues and original characters, love Elizabeth and Will and hate sappy love crap are gonna have a hay-day with me on this chapter . . .please be kind eh? Oh well, nevermind, you don't have to be, I don't mind, but if you get mad at me, there are plenty out there worse than this! At least they didn't do anything! C'mon, a lil' credit here? Please? So I know my work hasn't gone to the dogs and to a complete waste? Pweez? Anyways, review porfavor!~*~*~*~ 


	8. Interesting lil' ol' plan isn't it?

As the sun began to rise above the far off horizon, Jack found himself awake to a fully hung-over crew (himself hung over) and a very testy captain lumbering over him as his eyes fluttered open. His nose was possibly two inches away from the peeved female captain of the Mimosa, the ends of her hair tickling the sides of his stubbly face.  
  
"Yes?" he questioned groggily, his head swerving from side to side, amazed that he got that word out.  
  
"Jack, d' ye remember anythin' of last night?" she wondered, her head pounding silently inside, aware of her clenched up eyes.  
  
He tilted his head back, letting fall down onto the pillow, wincing as the nap of his head hit the firm mattress. He folded his hands over his abdomen and looked at the ceiling. Caley grew angry. Her face transforming to a light shade of magenta as she leaned over the bed more closely to Jack's ear.  
  
"D' ye Jack?!" She yelled into his ear sending his eyes jolting shut in pain. He looked at her and looked her over once before leaning back onto the bed.  
  
"No." he lied, his eyes never leaving the ceiling after that.  
  
She sighed heavily and hoisted herself back up from the side of the bed turning her back to him. "Good," She whispered to herself as she made her way out of the room and into the small hall where she ran into an extremely exhausted Kat.  
  
"Kat, ye look 'orrible. Wha' 'ave ye been doin'?" Caley lifted her upper lip at her, her eyes over looking her. Kat's hair clung to the sides of her face, her eye lids drooped down halfway covering her eyes and her clothes were wrinkled and askew.  
  
Kat ran a hand through her hair nervously, her face pasting a small smile onto her lips. "Just a late night I suppose with all you scallywags drinking like dogs. I didn't slip til near mourn."  
  
Caley nodded her head lightly before heading up to the top deck. No sooner had Caley disappeared had Will appeared out of his dwelling. Kat turned around and spotted him, giving a full-hearted smile before diving into her own room as he went up on deck as well.  
  
"Wha' the . . ." Caley whispered under her breath as a ship appeared starboard side, dark almost a black color brown wood, black torn sails flying in the wind.  
  
"That's the Pearl," Will answered to Caley. His eyes growing large as the ship neared, no sign of Elizabeth on deck just the deformed and mismatched crew. A shiver ran up and down his spine as memories of the last time he had seen the Pearl flooded back to him. "What do we do?"  
  
"Let 'em come, we can 'andle 'em." Caley smiled cockily as she gazed around at the female crew at hand on deck.  
  
The ship neared and finally pulled a few feet of the Mimosa, starboard side. Cat calls and wolf whistles were heard loudly and boisterously from the crew of the Black Pearl. The new captain stood near the wheel, a rope in hand along with some of the crew. He smiled slightly to the side at the sight of female pirates, the thought, in his mind, was preposterous.  
  
"Wha' can we do ya for cap'n?" Caley hollered from her place on her ship. Her hands placed firmly on her hips, her head held high in the air. If Will hadn't known better, she was showing the new captain up with her cockiness.  
  
"Maybe ye can help us missy. We be looking for a captain, Jack be the name. Heard of him have ye?" The dark captain yelled back, an eyebrow rose at awaiting her reply.  
  
Will looked between the two after surveying the ship for any sign of Elizabeth, no such luck. He opened his mouth to holler something back before feeling a slight jolt from his stomach as Caley's hand met his body. "Hush boy." She whispered from the corner of her mouth to him.  
  
"And wha' if we 'ave? Wha' ye want with 'im?" She crossed her arms across her chest and bent her left leg at the knee sending most of her weight to her right leg. She titled her head to the side as she questioned him.  
  
"I don't have time for question miss. He's the captain of this 'ere ship. I'm sending two of me boys 'ere over there to fetch him if he be on your ship." The captain said before motioning to two 'men' with his hand and two fingers. They grabbed ahold of their rope and jumped from the railing of the Pearl landing hard on the deck of the Mimosa.  
  
"'e's down there." Caley replied pointing down to the door leading down to the level below. "Third door on the right."  
  
Will was at a loss for words as he watched the two crew members make their way through the door, swords unsheathed. Caley had given up Jack without a fight, how much did she really hate him? Why? He just didn't understand nor see her reasonings behind her actions. Next thing he knew the two were dragging a screaming and hollering Jack. He was struggling against them, cussing at them. They had him by the arms and tossed him over to the Black Pearl.  
  
"We got 'im sir." One replied as he flung himself back onto the ship soon followed by the other.  
  
"Good. Thank ye for your kindness and for cooperatin' with us so easily . .didn't quite catch yer name." the dark captain questioned as he watched Jack enter on the ship.  
  
"Caley, Cap'n Caley McGraw of the Mimosa." She smiled widely showing off her teeth, not exactly pearly white, but what pirate ever had perfect teeth?  
  
"I'll be rememberin' that one." The captain smiled acidically.  
  
"O' course ye will, ye'll be takin' that one to the grave with ya." She laughed loudly, he chest bouncing with every hardy laugh she gave.  
  
Will turned to Caley, anger rising in his blood streams, his face flushing red. "What was that about?! You gave them Jack! Now they have Elizabeth AND Jack!" He wanted to scream, but instead scolded her in a rushed yet normal voice.  
  
"That's just it me boy, it's Jack." She grinned a cashier-cat like grin at him as she looked over at the apposing ship. She turned around to find Kat entering the deck from below. She went over and whispered in her ear. "Ready the ship, we're blowin' out of 'ere." Kat nodded and ran up to the wheel, the masts ready.  
  
Will heard a yell from a crew member to the new captain. "Sir, now what do we do wif 'im?"  
  
"Tie him up with a rope, first one you see." The captain replied back.  
  
Jack grabbed a hold of the rope closest to him and handed it to the crewman. "Here lad, here's a rope if ye must tie me up." The man took it and tie his hands together by his wrist. Jack looked from the knot up from where he had grabbed the rope. It was attached to the sail. Jack leaned over and whispered into the man's ear. "Thanks mate."  
  
He smiled widely and jumped up being pulled up by the rope. He hit his head off of the wooden rod holding a sail on and fell downwards landing on a lower rod, wobbling slightly before stopping.  
  
"Gentlemen, I thought you had him." The captain sighed heavily as he watched Jack. "We need him alive ye know."  
  
Jack quickly maneuvered his hands out of bondage and placed them on his hips before raising a finger at the crew. "Ah, but gents, ye forget, I'm cap'n Jack Sparrow." And with that, Jack grabbed a hold of another rope and swung across to the other ship. He released the rope, flipped gracefully and sturdily lands his feet on the hard wood deck of the Mimosa. He grinned at them, his face quickly dropping as he felt himself lose balance and fall backwards landing on his arse.  
  
Caley laughed, "Wonderful escape artist you are."  
  
And without a second thought the Mimosa began to pick up speed and turn towards the horizon leaving the Pearl at their rudder.  
  
Back on the Pearl . . . Blackbeard's blood began to boil in his veins. "We had him, he was here and you let him GET AWAY!" He hollered, slashing the crew with his tongue and words.  
  
"Wha' can we do cap'n?" Ragetti stuttered.  
  
"GO AFTER THEM!" He ordered tossing his hands violently into the air. Soon the wind was blowing about them as the Black Pearl began to gain up speed.  
  
~*~*~A/N: Okie dokie, I updated, I know a lot happened here, but some's funny and all that nice stuff. The Chase Is On! In the next chapter . . will the crew catch Jack? What's all this sexual tension between Caley and Jack? Will they ever get Elizabeth back? All will be revealed in the few chapters to come! Meanwhile read and review! Thanx~*~*~ 


	9. Is Will that daft?

Will gripped Jack's rough and ragged cloth decorated hand, helping him to hoist himself back to his feet from his 'wonderful escape'. The blacksmith took one look at Jack and a smile crept up onto his face and he found himself shaking his head at the old pirate captain. Here was the great and wonderful Captain Jack Sparrow of whom the stories all tell to be this wonderful escape artist and one of the most fearsome pirates out on the Spanish Main. Yet before him, Will saw a very entertaining man with a personality that could sometimes light up even the darkest nights, but Jack had some secrets to him that Will didn't know.  
  
Jack brushed off his already dusty and sun-bleached clothes and pushed his matted hair from his face as the wind blew it back from his face. He made his way over to Caley who was finding it hard to control her giggles at him. He tossed his arms angrily into the air, the gush of air from his movement sending her hair behind her shoulders.  
  
"And what, in bloody Hell's name, was that all about?" He hollered directly into her face as she had done earlier that morning.  
  
"I knew ye'd get outta it, Jack don' be so temperamental," she began to turn he back to him as she spoke and made her way next to the wheel, taking hold of it as the continued to pick up speed.  
  
Jack felt the blood begin to boil in his veins as she spoke, that girl really knew how to get under his skin and get to him. His shoulders tensed as he watched her take control of her ship. "It's th' point o' the matter Caley! Ye gave me up to the pirates who 'have taken over me ship AGAIN!"  
  
"Then jus'go and take it back, ye didn' 'ave to come back 'ere to me ship Jack," She said, his words rolling off her back. She tossed stray strands of her hair behind her shoulders as he eyes stayed glued onto the horizon.  
  
Will and the rest of the female crew were amazed at how much two people could fight so much like little children, more like siblings or lovers. And Will thought that he and Elizabeth fought a lot, they were nothing compared to these two.  
  
Anna leaned over to Will's ear and whispered softly pointing at her female captain. "We've never seen 'er fight so much. Wha' abou' Jack?"  
  
Will squinched up his shoulders and tried to think back to when he traveled around with Jack searching for Elizabeth. "I don't know, he was pretty bad, but I don't think he argued this much, just yelled and was drunk. Although him and I argued a lot about my father and a few other things."  
  
Anna gave him a confused look. "Ye father?"  
  
Ray leaned over close to Anna's ear and loudly replied, "That's ol' Bootstrap's boy there." She looks to Will with an almost acidic smile in an attempt to look somewhat sweet, "Poor girl, wasn' there when ye said who ye were."  
  
Will just nodded and looked to Anna "Was that her whisper?"  
  
She just smiled sweetly and nodded, "She's not one for whispering, born naturally loud."  
  
His eyes widened and gave Ray a once over before squinting his eyes and contorting his face. He relaxed and looked at Anna before following to a yell heard from the stern.  
  
"They're catchin' up cap'n! They're only a few hundred yards behind and are gaining." Kat yelled from her post on the very stern of the ship. Out from white and grey fog came the Black pearl, it's contorted pirate crew snarling and gesturing at the Mimosa as it continued to gain on them.  
  
Jack fiddled with his fingers for a moment before gapping his mouth and shutting, his eyes finding Caley before opening it again, pointing a slightly bent finger behind him towards the other ship. "Did I forget to mention tha' its one o' the fastest ships in the Caribbean, if not the fastest?" He nearly squeaked as his face took on a child-like appearance.  
  
Caley sighed heavily and threw a dirty look at Jack, if only looks could kill . . ..She nodded her head viciously at him, her lips pursed together tightly. "Um, 'ow do I say this nicely Jack? Ya, ye did ye big baboon! Ye welp!" She scolled him from her post.  
  
He winced at her words and nodded his head giving her a small, cocky side smile. "I'd say, ye said that rather kindly. So there is a chance, ye love me." He gave her a small wink before turning around to see his ship maybe a small hundred yards behind them. "Anyone 'ave a plan?"  
  
Will had been contemplating through his mind for ways to out smart the pirates. Except he didn't know the new captain at all except for his name thanks to Caley. For all he knew, it could be a very well educated man and a very crafty pirate. A well educated man a pirate? Nah. He raised his hand and stood in the center of the deck. "I have a plan, yet I don't know if it will quite work." He spoke loudly so that Caley could hear him.  
  
"Then speak lad, we 'aven't got all day!" She replied to him, her eyes moving from him to the horizon ahead, trusting Kat to inform her if they were too close.  
  
"Alright everyone, grab all that can be spared and toss it over board, they have to be heavy and make a splash the size of one that you would make jumping off the ship." He informed as he began to pick up a large wooden- crated box.  
  
"Wha' are ye getting' at lad?" the captain screamed as if Will had lost all his marbles and gone off the deep end.  
  
With a small smirk across his face, Will replied as he leaned over the starboard side of the ship. "We're all abandoning ship." He released the crate, letting it land in the blue crystal water below creating a body-like splash followed by wave after wave.  
  
The crew went crazy screaming and cursing, refusing to abandon ship, thinking Will had completely lost it. Caley whistled like a cat, calling all of their attention to her as she stood next to the anchor, a daft smile across her lips.  
  
"Ye heard the lad! Abandon ship!" She screamed, hopefully loud enough for the other ship to hear, after all, she wasn't exactly the quietest person that they knew.  
  
She kicked the anchor with her foot, sending it to the water haulting the ship of its movement. While Jack grabbed another good sized wooden crate and tossing it over board. While the girls began to follow the example, Caley jumped off the side of the ship followed by Jack and a few others. Soon half of the crew as holding their breath under the water while Will and the other half hid under the second level of the Mimosa as the Black Pearl approached.  
  
~*~*~*~A/N: There ya go, another chapter just as I promised! I hope you liked it, it was written kind of fast which I'm sure you can tell, but it's getting to the good part. What exactly is their plan? What are they gonna do? Is Will really as daft as Jack or Caley? Find out and please review! Also, I'm going to replace that lil' note to you guys with this once I upload the other chapter so be prepared for that incase it doesn't look like there's been update, there just could possibly have been an update, but the chapters have stayed the same number. Just a warning!~*~*~*~ 


	10. Dead men tell no tales

The cerulean oceanic water soon settled around the bodies of the crew as they continuous dove under water to avoid sight. The water was warm and soothing, stinging from the amount of salt, a fish nipped at Jack's boot. He shook it off from under water, his cursing garbled from the water in his mouth. The light from above was abruptly cut off by the massive ship riding upon the waves and halting only feet from the Mimosa. The anchor was released nearly taking Ray under; luckily she was grabbed by Caley. They pumped their legs and finally surfaced, their chest and arms against the hull of the Black Pearl awaiting orders.  
  
Captain Blackbeard readied his sword, thrusting it hard into the air after surveying the deck of the opposing ship. He found it deserted and let out a hearty chuckle. Pintel waddled his way on over next to the towering captain and nervously, with a shaking finger, tapped him on his muscular shoulder.  
  
" 'scuse me cap'n. From the looks of it, there ain't no one on board." Pintel observed, informing with a near shaking voice.  
  
"I can see that ye messdeck lawyer!" He scolded, a bit of saliva spewn onto Pintel's black beard. Blackbeard gazed his dark eyes upon his crew and then to the lone deck of the Mimosa. "All right ye scallywags, prepare to board! Keep in mind men, dead men tell no tales! If ye find anyone, kill 'em, kill 'em all! Leave me tha' Cap'n." A sadistic smile curled upon his lips.  
  
Caley made a face, sticking her pink tongue out and mimicking a gagging noise, a look of utter distaste painting her face as she returned her gaze upward.  
  
Soon, nearly the entire crew had ropes in their hands and were swinging from one ship to the next, landing hard upon the wooden planks. Raghetti and Pintel found themselves stationed in front of the door holding Elizabeth captive. Blackbeard watched from the starboard rail as men flooded through the door to the lower decks, none remaining on deck.  
  
Soon the group from the water began to climb up the sides of the rough ship, splinter penetrating the palm's skin of Kat's hand. It was hard to find foot spaces and easier to use arm strength especially when they reached a window to the lower levels. Caley fell to the ground soon followed by the rest of the group. Jack clamored to the wood with a thud causing Raghetti's head to snap towards the door.  
  
"Wha' was tha'?" He questioned curiously just above a whisper.  
  
"What was what? Yer losin' yer marbles!" Pintel replied as he crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to look Raghetti's way.  
  
Caley placed a finger over her lips showing to silence him and his movements, a vicious look across her face. Jack, once he had regained his footage and posture, made an innocent face and shrugged his shoulders as the snuck up on deck, bursting the door down knocking Pintel to the floor.  
  
"I told ya I heard somethin'!" Raghetti screamed as he fumbled around for his sword.  
  
"That's great now get 'em!" Pintel ordered as he attempted to push both him and the heavy door from the ground.  
  
Blackbeard snapped his attention from the deck, his face melting from a look of pleasure and glee to that of disappointment and confusion then to anger and rage, "No!" He brought his sword up and barreled straight for the small group.  
  
"Ye two get the girl, the rest take care of those waisters, I'll take the captain." Kat informed as she unsheathed her cutlass, a challenging look in her eyes and a sideways grin on her face.  
  
"Yer not the cap'n!" Caley hollered as Jack began to bust down Elizabeth's door.  
  
"Just do it!" Kat screamed as she looked back and then back to the charging captain. Soon there was a load crash of metal, cutlass meeting sword just in front of Kat's eyes. She pushed him away for a split second attempting to cut him off at the knees, but was denied. If she had to kill him, she would, but the only thing that she needed to do right then was to keep him away from the others.  
  
Soon Elizabeth's door was down and Jack then found himself being jumped upon in joy. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him, hugging him, thanking him.  
  
"Jack, you saved me! Thank you so much! I knew you'd come for me!" she grinned a toothy grin not wanting to let go just incase she was taken away again, that fear always looming in the far reaches of her mind.  
  
"It was nothing, now c'mon, let's get ye outta 'ere eh?" He chuckled as he pried her off of him and wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
"Where's Will?" she wondered as she gazed around and caught no sight of him, her heart nearly sinking.  
  
"He's fine, don't worry abou' it." He grabbed a hold of the first rope he could find and handed it to Elizabeth. "Now take this, swing over to that ship and stay there. Will's below deck, ye'll find 'im."  
  
She just nodded quickly and grasped the rugged rough tightly with her hands, wrapping her legs around it just for safe measure. She shut her eyes tightly and let go, landing on the deck, her knees buckling a bit, but she still remained standing unlike Jack had.  
  
Soon the rest of the crew began to reboard the Mimosa, all those excluding Jack, Caley and Kat. The ongoing sword fight still continued as Kat soon began to tire. She could no longer keep up her defenses, her arm was beginning to weaken and her attacks were falling behind timing. Jack ran towards them, his sword unsheathed awaiting the attack on the satanistic captain. Kat felt a sharp thrust and jagged pain shoot through her body originating in her far left side. She gasped but thrusted her cutlass forward, her eyes snapping shut as her blade found rest through the captain's chest. He stumbled backwards as she disturbed the blade from its resting place covered in blood. He made a grab for his now bleeding chest and soon hit against the railing and falling backwards landing into the water. Crimson red blood swirled into the cerulean blue as the dark skin of the captain dissipated as he sank down to Davey Jones's locker.  
  
Jack sheathed his sword and ran, his arms outstretched as an ear-shattering scream ripped from Caley's lips as she ran forward just behind him. Kat tumbled into his arms, fainting as a bloodied hand fell off to the side, the entire left side of her shirt covered in red. He ran into his old quarters of the Black Pearl and placed her onto his mattress, Caley close behind.  
  
"Get on yer ship, I'll take this one. We'll meet at Port Royal's port, that's where two o' yer passengers are headed." Jack stated as he ripped a strip of cloth from his sashes and quickly tied it around Kat's side to halt and block any further bleeding.  
  
Caley just nodded and ran back onto the deck to find her entire crew on there and soon they were set sail as soon as they had raised the anchor and both ships made way for Port Royal.  
  
~*~A/N: Ok that chapter probably sucked, I had a half-an-hour to write it in, I have to go baby-sit, but I wanted a chapter out there for you guys before I head off to guard tomorrow from 8 in the morning to 4 in the afternoon. Well the reunion of Will and Elizabeth should be interesting ne? That's in the next chapter! Also, I'll ask this now, but I'll also ask it after the final chapter. Do you guys want me to write a prequel to this showing the relationship between Caley and Jack? If you want it e-mail me or leave the request in a review, I'll be more than happy to write it. I'm off and another chapter soon to come!~*~ 


	11. Back in Port

It was near midnight when The Mimosa pulled into port, the Black Pearl no where in sight. Caley felt her heart stop for a moment, fear rising in the far reaches of her mind, clouding her brain like a raven blanket. Different scenarios played out in her head of what might have happened to the ship. Soon her feet paced along the wooden planks of the deck, thumping with every hit of her boot heel. Anna found herself becoming antsy as well, she continuously moved her knee up and down before jolting to a standing position. She halted her captain with a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Caley, everythin' will be fine. No need to be worryin'." She stated, somehow, deep inside of her, she hoped that it was true.  
  
"But wha' if somethin' happened? That bastard of a cap'n lived or Kat died. Wha' if somethin' happened to Jack an' they couldn't make it 'ere?" Caley rambled, her hands shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Anna took a hold of her hands, making a feeble attempt to stop the trembling. She forced her eyes to look into her usually fearless captain's eyes and found a look of despair and fear floating in them. "Don't worry you'll see him, you haven't lost him again." She whispered giving her hands a soft squeeze.  
  
"This stays 'ere, goes nowhere, understand?" Caley glared, her expression changing within seconds. Anna just smiled knowing everything secret about her captain and nodded before turning away to head down under the deck to check on the two 'love-birds'.  
  
~*~Meanwhile: Below Deck~*~  
  
Elizabeth rushed down below deck, her heart racing as she neared an ajar door near the end of the small hallway. She tapped lightly on the smooth wood with her knuckles before scooting the door open. Candlelight flickered against the wall revealing a nicely sized bed, desk and chair. She poked her head through before slipping her whole body into the room in search of her beloved William Turner with no such luck. She gave a hopeless sigh as her heart sank, the door squeaking to a near close behind her causing her to jump.  
  
"Elizabeth?" She heard an unmistakably familiar masculine voice originate behind her. Her heart leapt in her chest and her eyes fluttered as she forced her body to turn around. Her eyes soon found his as a smile spread across her face; her body fell forward, collapsing gaily against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to ever let go again.  
  
"Oh Will . . ." She whispered as she buried her face against the softness of his shirt-covered chest. Tears welled up in her eyes as she soon began to sob out of sheer joy.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her small womanly waist, a small smile crossing his lips. His heart felt at ease with her back in his arms, but his mind was still filled with worry. Worry fluttered through his mind about Kat and her condition at that point in time. She was on a ship that seemed to have disappeared and was in critical, if not fatal, condition. He knew his mind should've been on Elizabeth and her mental state, but he couldn't bring his mind back to his wife. He just placed a smile upon his face and prayed that his eyes dare not deceive him.  
  
"It's wonderful to have you back Elizabeth." He whispered as he brought a hand to stroke her hair, soothing her sobs.  
  
"Oh Will, I missed you so. I was so afraid. ." She attempted to speak between sobs, but her voice seemed to fail her. He softly bent down next to her ear and whispered, "Shh, it's over, everything will be all right." And with that he placed a soft kiss upon the top of her head.  
  
~*~On the Deck~*~  
  
The Black Pearl soon began to appear over the blackened night horizon, the torn black sails light eerily by the chilling light of the moon. Caley brought a hand to her lips as she watched it pull next to the Mimosa in the port, her eyes searching for any news.  
  
As always, Jack stood at the wheel, his captain's hat upon his matted head. Although, not as usual was the sober and worried look displayed upon his face. Jack secured his ship in the port before running in to the captain's quarter's to retrieve the wounded.  
  
Unconscious, she laid still upon the layers of sheets acting as mattresses, her head rested on a folded blanket. The strip of cloth that jack had used to bind her injury had now been soaked completely through with her crimson blood which now was as cold as ice. Luckily her skin was still warm which meant to Jack that blood still ran in her veins. The Captain of the Black Pearl took the pirate lass up in his arms carefully and carried her out and over to the dock meeting Caley half way.  
  
Soon the dock was full of crew members, Will and Elizabeth made their way out as well. Elizabeth was still drying her tears of happiness while Will's eyes were filled to the brim with Worry. He made his way swiftly over to Jack and Caley, careful not to look suspicious to Elizabeth.  
  
"Jack, has she made any improvements?" Caley questioned, her eyes roaming over Kat, her pupils resting on the blood-soaked bandage. She reached a hand out to touch the cloth, her fingers running softly over it. The tips of her tan fingers turned to a dark crimson and then to a dark brown. Jack halted her by placing his hand over hers.  
  
"She needs medical help and fast." He stated as Caley snatched her hand away from his.  
  
Will's eyes widened at the sight of the amount of blood loss that Kat had suffered so far. "We need to get her to a doctor now." He panicked, Elizabeth grasping his hand.  
  
"Take her to the Governor's mansion, I can assure you that a doctor shall be there shortly." Elizabeth offered, her eyes moving from Will's to the Mimosa's captain, a pirate whom she didn't know. Will looked to Elizabeth and noticed Caley's hesitant nod. He outstretched his arms after freeing his hand to take Kat up and hurry over to the mansion, Elizabeth Close behind soon followed by the entire crew leaving Caley and Jack behind. Caley took a step towards the scurrying group, but was grasped firmly around her upper arm. She snapped her head back, her eyes narrowing to slits as her hair spun around resting lightly on her shoulders.  
  
"Let go Jack." She ordered firmly, her voice never faltering.  
  
He felt a slight sting in the heart, but just tilted his head to the side removing his hat. "She'll make it Caley."  
  
"She is still a member o' me crew, I need to be there by 'er side." She informed attempting to jerk her arm out of his reach. "Look, ye got yer ship back now leave! Ye got nothin' left 'ere." She scolded turning her back to him once her arm was freed. She took a step towards the mansion and halted at his voice.  
  
"Fine. If tha's wha' ye say." He whispered turning his back slowly from her, his heart paining at every footstep that he took back towards his ship. As soon as he reached the deck, he placed his hat back atop his head and readied the sails, his eyes never leaving Caley's disappearing figure.  
  
~*~A/N: This is my late holiday present to you all. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, you scallywags, then leave me a nice lil' review and some comments on if you want a spin off telling the past between Caley and Jack or if you want a sequel or if you have any comments on if Kat should live or Die or if Will and Elizabeth really should be over. Who should end up with who? You can give me your inputs ya know! Well I'm off and another chappie will be up soon, I'm on holiday break til the 5th of January!~*~ 


	12. Every good thing must come to an end

By the time that Caley had made it up to the vastly large Governor's mansion atop the hill, Kat had already been placed in a bed awaiting the presently traveling doctor. Elizabeth had finally pried herself away from Will's arm and was down in the kitchen readying tea for the visitors to her father's house. Luckily, her father was away on business at the present moment, she wasn't in the mode to explain to him why numerous female pirates were in his house.  
  
Will found himself in a wooden, green cushioned armchair that sat next to the bed in which Kat laid unconscious. His eyes roamed over her body finally resting on her wound which began to bleed again. He took up the hand of hers closest to him in his and kissed the top of it lightly with his lips. Her hand was slightly cold, but not yet freezing, it sent a chill up his spine as his warm lips met her chilling skin.  
  
"You can't leave Kat, you can't." He whispered as he moved his eyes back up to her, at the moment, peacefully looking face. He released her hand and placed it lightly by her side and brought a hand up to brush away a rouge lock of hair from her face.  
  
Elizabeth shoved the door open and made her way into the room after giving the pirates their tea (which most of them only wanted rum, but were kind enough to accept her hospitality). She scurried her way next to Will and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"The doctor is here," She stated as she took hold of his hand and helped him rise from his seat.  
  
The doctor, a tall yet plump man with a grey wig similar to the Governor's, made his way into the room with a black satchel in hand. He wore grey knickers, white knee socks, black shining shoes with gold buckles and a hunter green ruffled shirt. A pair of round spectacles adorned his aging face; he seemed to be around the age of 50. He continued over next to the bed, placing his satchel at the very foot of the it.  
  
"Dear me," He said out loud, his face dropping as he saw the bandaged wound. He made his way towards his bag and opened it, retrieving a pair of scissors. He made a few snips, enough to remove the bandage and to remove her bloodied and utterly destroyed shirt.  
  
Elizabeth flew a hand over Will's eyes and hurried him out from the room, shutting the door behind them. She could hear the doctor making a few remarks to himself as he worked on his patient and soon the room grew quiet which was much more than she could say for the group outside the room.  
  
Will found himself a quiet chair to sit and think about what could be going on in that room while the pirates gabbed and sung songs about the sea. He did not, however, that Caley was not talking nor singing nor moving a great distance as a matter of fact. She just sat in a largely cushioned arm chair in a corner, her eyes looking straight ahead with her hands grasping at the arm rests. He gazed around the room at the women and shook his head slowly at them, a small smile crossing his face at their entertainment. He didn't find Jack, which was odd since he was the one that had brought Kat to Port Royal. It was odd to him, but he knew it was better not to ask questions.  
  
Elizabeth made her way over to the chair in which Will sat and placed an arm around his shoulders and sat herself into his lap. "It is wonderful to be home, isn't it Will?" she questioned, a smile plastered upon her face as she bent down to kiss him.  
  
He turned his head sideways, feeling her kiss upon his cheek and nodded. "It is wonderful, yet not under these conditions." He replied, his eyes resting on the door.  
  
"Will, she's a pirate. If she lives it will be good news, if not . . " She wondered her eyes across his face as he cut her statement off.  
  
"And I am a pirate as well Elizabeth." He nearly snapped as his eyes moved to meet hers. He noted her watery eyes as she bit at her lower lip. "Forgive me." He whispered as his eyes drifted towards the floor.  
  
"No, it is I who should be asking for forgiveness." She said as she pushed herself from his lap, placing a kiss atop his head and retiring towards the kitchen.  
  
Soon the doctor excited from the room, his hands bloodied. Will and Caley shot up from their seats awaiting any news. The man took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh as every heartbeat in the room stalled.  
  
"Well doctor, what's the news?" Will questioned, curiosity and worry getting the best of him. He took a few steps towards the doctor as did Caley, her eyes never leaving the poor doctor.  
  
"She has suffered a large loss of blood along with gaping hole in her side." He stated as he removed a white handkerchief from his pocket and began to rub the blood from his hands.  
  
"Yes, but wha' about me mate?" Caley stuttered aloud as she leaned forward towards the doctor's shoulders.  
  
"Yes, well, I had stitched up her wound. She will live, she will need to receive a sufficient amount of bed rest and a very good nutrition to get her back on her feet again." He lent them a hearty smile just to let them all know that Kat was to be alright in given time.  
  
There was a collective sigh given from all the pirates and Will.  
  
After a few days it was time for Caley to return Kat to the Mimosa to finish up her recovery and regain her life back out on the sea. Will and Elizabeth saw the pirates off handing them gifts of food to aid in her recovery along with a few bottles of rum. Will hand carried Kat into her quarter's, placing a light kiss upon her forehead and leaving a note on the desk next to her door for when she awakens. Once the sails and masts where ready, it was time for Will and Elizabeth to watch from the docks.  
  
"Thank ye for everythin' Will lad!" Caley smiled as she gave them a huge wave as the ship was beginning to leave port. "Good luck to ye both!"  
  
"Goodbye and thank you for your help, thanks to both you and your crew!" Will hollered as he waved at the retreating boat, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Farewell, come and visit us at any given time, we would love to have you stay in our house!" Elizabeth screamed as loud as she could to get her voice over to the deck of the ship as she wrapped her arms around Will's arm.  
  
"Don't worry, we will!" Caley replied as the ship sailed off into the sun- rising horizon. The rest of the female crew ran over to the stern to get one final look at Will before leaving him. She turned around and shook her head at her love-struck crew. "Don't ye worry ye scurvy-dogs, we'll be back to see 'em." She offered them a suave smile as she turned her attention back to the horizon painted in front of her, no sign of the Black Pearl or Jack anywhere.  
  
~*~A/N: Alright . . .as sad as it is to say, this is the final chapter in Don't Dream It's Over. *Wails* I know I know, what a sad day it is. Now that that is over with, I would like to know if I should write you all a prequel to this showing what exactly is going on between Jack and Caley, would you all like that? Just review and let me know!!! I love you all! Thanks for sticking with me on this! ~*~ 


End file.
